


[podfic] Bedtime Stories and Nightmares

by reena_jenkins, scifigrl47



Series: Tales of the Bots [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Parenthood, Domestic, Everything Turns Out Okay In The End, Family Feels, Found Family, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Non-Consensensual Magic Use, Podfic, Situations of Child Endangerment, Sudden Parenthood, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Tony Stark was comfortable with his life. And why shouldn't he be? He's brilliant, rich, powerful, a super hero. He's got a team he trusts, a job he enjoys, his work and his creations, and he's sleeping with Captain America. Tony's life is just fine, thank you very much. He knew that it would change, life always changes, but he wasn't in any way prepared for how it was about to change.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Tony never intended to be a parent, and even if he had, he could never have anticipated this particular change." <i></i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Bedtime Stories and Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bedtime Stories and Nightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/571547) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



**Coverartist:**   **reena_jenkins**  
  
**Warnings:** Domestic, Family, Kid Fic, Magic, Situations of Child Endangerment (Including Kidnapping, Threats of Violence, And Non-Consensual Magic Use), Everything's Okay In The End, Sudden Parenthood

 **Length:** 03:48:55 (three chapters)

 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as a zipped folder of mp3s [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Tales%20of%20the%20Bots/Bedtime%20Stories%20and%20Nightmares.zip)  ~~or as a podbook compiled by[](http://dapatty.livejournal.com/profile)[ **dapatty**](http://dapatty.livejournal.com/)   **[right over here](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/\(AVG\)Bedtime%20Stories%20and%20Nightmares.zip)  **~~ **(Sorry - the podbook links are borked, stick with the zip file for now)**


End file.
